The New Faction
The New Faction is a CAW stable that currently appears on MCW. As The Faction (2010-2011) The Forming of the Faction (2010) The stable began on March 13th 2010 when Jack Lessar formed an alliance with then NWF World Champion Adrian J to form a group of New Bloods who would take the brand by storm, which then became The Faction. They would then add Jack Crew The winner of Rise to Royalty IV as their newest member. Turning Crew heel in the process. Tag-Team Champions & Rivalry with the 3 Minute Wonders 2010 (2010) The faction would go for the MCW Tag-Team championships at Ressurexion 2010 but they lost to Jase Lennon & Redline in an elimination Tag-Team tables match, the same night Adrian J lost his NWF World Championship to Slash. Adrian J would then take back control of The Faction and sign up O-Bone who aided ending Zak Leal's career the night before. The Faction would face Jase Lennon & Redline in a 3 on 2 Handicap match at Thrive to Survive 2010. But lost again. They had one last chance the day after Thrive to Survive where they won the Tag-Team Championships. The faction would then start to ambush higher card members of the MCW roster by targeting Damien 666 causing him to lose his Quarter-Final tournament for the Unified MCW Championship against D.D. Davis. But Damien 666 would be saved by Infernus. The Faction would then cost Infernus his shot at the Unified MCW Championship a week later. After that a match was set up for Night of Legends 2010 where The Faction took on the team of Damien 666 & Infernus in a Steel Cage with the MCW Tag-Team Championships on the line. Jack Lessar left the cage and left Jack Crew in the cage with Infernus & Damien 666 and The Faction lost. The next night Adrian J kicked Jack Lessar out of The Faction, turning Lessar face. The Faction began a feud with The 3 Minute Wonders 2010 and their leader, long time nemesis Derek. The 2 teams fought at Date With Fate where the faction won. Derek then fought The Faction in a 3 on 1 gauntlet match at Bonfire Brawl, The Faction won after the debut of their newest member. Bryan Scar but this was short lived when it was revealed that Scar was in cahoots with Derek and The 3 Minute Wonders 2010 all along and turned on Adrian J at New Year Skirmish. End of The Faction & Split from Adrian J (2011) Adrian J came back to brutally attack Bryan Scar before their match at The Rumble 2011 which Adrian J won. At MCW 8, Adrian J fought Derek in a best 2 out of 3 falls match with a 20 minute time limit to end their rivalry where either The Faction will disband or Derek will retire, Adrian J was defeated after Derek hit the Swanton Bomb to gain the 3rd fall with 2 seconds left to spare. After the match, Derek and Adrian J shook hands in the middle of the ring as a sign of respect to eachother. Fellow faction members Jack Crew and O-Bone would then attack their leader for shaking the hand of their enemy. Derek would then come back to protect Adrian J from his former friends. Teasing a possible face turn for Adrian J. As The New Faction (2011-present) Beginning of the New Faction and feud with Adrian J & Derek (2011-present) After what happened at MCW 8. Crew and O-Bone still teamed up under the name 'The New Faction'. Even though The Faction was finished, the New Faction was born. They fought against Adrian J and Derek at MCW Era 2011 and won by count-out. They celebrated the victory before they were attacked by the returning |Slash. The New Faction defeated Slash and his tag team partner Bryan Scar at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011. The New Faction fought at MCW Night of Legends 2011 in the first MCW Tag Team Turmoil. They were the last team in the match and defeated Bryan Scar & Slash) who were the last team involved, however, [[Infernus & Derek cashed in their opportunity that they won at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011 to get a Tag Team title shot and won. Giving The New Faction the shortest Tag Team title reign in MCW history. The New Faction also lost at MCW Revival against the debuting team, The Charismaniacs. Accomplishments *2-time MCW Tag-Team Champions (Jack Crew (2), Jack Crew (1) & Jack Lessar (1)) *1-time NWF World Champion (Adrian J) Category:Stable Category:MCW CAW